


Of Chalkboards and Kisses

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i feel so good abt showho this comeback, jooheon n changkyun are babies in this!!, like actual babies theyre 5, n kihyuk r th lil shits but what else is new, wonho teaches kindergarten!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: In which everyone thinks Hyunwoo is a bad boy but really, he’s too soft for this world and Hoseok knows it.





	Of Chalkboards and Kisses

“Let’s not forget that math can be fun!” Hoseok practically sings, hands clasped in front of his chest as he smiles enthusiastically at the group of five year olds sitting in front of him. They look back him, unimpressed and bored, mouths open and eyes glazed over.

It’s times like these that he has to remind himself that he loves his job. 

Hoseok smiles awkwardly at the lack of response and picks a random name off the seating chart.

“Bona! Would you like to help us out with solving the first problem?”

Bona’s eyes grow impossibly huge and she stammers, shaking her head, “N-no!”

“Well now, it’s only five plus three, are you sure you don’t want to?”

She shrinks back, shaking her head furiously and curling her shoulders in.

Hoseok clears his throat, “Alrighty then, how about,” his eyes quickly flit back to his seating chart, “Jooheon?”

Jooheon smiles at him, toothy and excited, “I don’t know, but when’s recess?”

Hoseok sighs, massaging his temples, “Let’s focus on math right now, okay, Jooheon? Does anyone want to help us out here? Anyone?”

A small hand raises in the air, a quieter boy in the back who usually sits with Jooheon. It’s still the first week of school, so Hoseok has to check the seating chart again.

“Yes, Changkyun?” He asks, internally counting down the minutes until lunch.

“Eight.” Changkyun’s voice is quiet and timid, a stark contrast from Jooheon’s excitable nature.

“Very good, Changkyun!” Hoseok praises, shooting him a thumbs up, “Hoseok get a blue sticker for that!”

Changkyun blushes a little, ducking his head and mumbling words Hoseok can barely make out.

“Okay, how about three plus seven?”

Again, blank faces stare back at him and the faint buzzing of a fly grows louder in the room.

Changkyun raises his hand again. “Ten.”

 

-

 

Hoseok relishes in the silence that fills his classroom during recess, as the steam from his noodles swirls into the air. 

It’s  _ relaxation _ time.

“I cannot believe,” gripes Kihyun, banging his fist against the wall the second he walks in, “That a group of children could be so undisciplined!”

A sigh escapes Hoseok’s lips, headache already returning as he surrenders the silence of his classroom.

There goes relaxation time.

Minhyuk strolls in after Kihyun, relaxed, “My kids are total sweethearts. I would adopt every single one of them if I could.”

Kihyun casts him an irritated glare, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, “I teach the rowdiest group of fifth graders to ever exist. Don’t test me today, Lee.”

Minhyuk snorts, dropping his sandwich down onto Hoseok’s desk and pulling up a chair, “What are you going to do about it, Yoo?” The chairs are small, made for kindergarteners, and it’s a rather fitting seating arrangement for him and Kihyun.

Hoseok groans, throwing a chip at Minhyuk, “Shut up, the both of you. My class won’t ever speak and when they do, it’s all a mess of screaming.”

Kihyun grimaces, clapping Hoseok on the shoulder and sliding into the seat next to him. “Yikes, I could never teach kindergarten. I don’t know how you do it.”

Hoseok nods miserably, propping his chin up in his palm. Changkyun was the only one who ever seemed remotely interested, and even then, he was too shy to make any semblance of initiating participation.

“Minhyuk on the other hand,” Kihyun continues, shooting the other teacher a glare, “would fit right in with those five year olds.”

Minhyuk pulls a face, throwing a piece of lettuce at Kihyun.

And once again, Hoseok surrenders the serenity of his classroom to the idiots.

 

-

 

The last child waiting to be picked up at the end of the day is Changkyun, and he sits outside the school, legs dangling from the bench. He stares intently at the sidewalk, barely even noticing when Hoseok asks him a question.

“Huh?” Changkyun startles, snapping his gaze away from the concrete.

“I said, when are your parents coming to pick you up, Changkyun?” Hoseok squats, coming eye to eye with Changkyun.

Changkyun grimaces, pouting a little, “My parents went to Canada so my big brother is picking me up.”

Hoseok nods, patting him on the shoulder. “That’s good, but when is – “

He startles at a loud revving noise, whipping around to see billows of dust swirling into the air, the faint outline of a motorcycle visible through the haze.

“There he is!” Changkyun exclaims, hopping up from the bench, waddling over with his short legs, his backpack dragging behind him over the sidewalk.

The man on the motorcycle swings his leg off the side, standing and pulling off his helmet.

_ Oh my. _

Changkyun’s brother is just a bit handsome - no more than just a bit - he’s  _ hot _ .

His face is blank, impassive until he spots Changkyun, a wide smile blooming across his face, eyes squinting into crescents, and Hoseok melts just a bit at the sight.

“Hey buddy, “ He says, voice low as he scoops Changkyun up into his arms, hugging him tightly before he places him on a small child seat. 

“No!” Changkyun yells, flailing his legs in protest, “I’m a big kid, I’m already five! I don’t have to use the special seat.”

His brother ignores him, fastening a helmet over Changkyun’s head, flicking up the visor to reveal the younger’s eyes. “The special seat makes me feel safe, so we’re going to use it, alright Kyunnie? Remember how we talk about safety first?”

Changkyun pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and looks away. “Fine.”

His brother chuckles, patting him on the head before he turns to look at Hoseok, sticking out one of his hands. “Hello, my name is Hyunwoo, Changkyun’s older brother. I’m so sorry I was late, an exam took me longer than I thought it would.”

Hoseok stutters a soft greeting, shyly looking away from his face, mouth falling open a bit when his eyes drag over black swirls and flowers. Thin tendrils of ink trail up Hyunwoo’s arms, roses and lilies, disappearing into the sleeves of his t-shirt, reemerging to climb up his neck, sprawling across the tanned skin.

“I’ll be here tomorrow as well, and for the next three months,” he continues, snapping Hoseok out of his trance.

Hyunwoo turns away, allowing Hoseok a glimpse of vines climbing up the back of his neck, leaves and petals scattered. He takes a quick moment to pull on his own helmet, fastening the straps under his chin as he waves goodbye before his motorcycle takes off, Changkyun’s delighted screams filling the air.

Hoseok stands rooted to the spot, heart still skipping several beats as he blinks, allowing reality to catch up to him again.

 

-

 

Most of his students begin to open up in the following weeks, participating more and more with each activity. So much so, in fact, that Hoseok begins missing the moments of silence that used to echo so loudly. Now, he finds himself having to separate the kids who talk too much (namely Jooheon) and soon enough, they all talk too much for him to ever even remember why he complained about having a quiet class.

He also finds that bus duty is less irritating these days for some unknown reason. It may have something to do with the fact that the weather has been getting better, or maybe it has something to do with the way it provides him an escape from Minhyuk and Kihyun’s bickering. It definitely has a lot to do with the tattooed man that comes every day to pick Changkyun up, flashing Hoseok a smile occasionally.

“I saw that,” Minhyuk says, sidling up next to Hoseok with a sleazy grin.

Hoseok’s cheeks flush a bright red and he whips his head around. “I - what?”

“That’s right,” Kihyun says appearing on Hoseok’s other side, grin equally as sleazy. “We saw  _ everything _ .”

“I have no idea what Hoseok mean,” Hoseok says, feigning ignorance as Hoseok flip his hair out of his eyes, even as the blush on his cheeks spreads down his neck.

Kihyun smirks (that never means anything good), “Oh, we saw you staring.”

“More like drooling,” snorts Minhyuk, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the tree behind him. 

“I was not staring,” Hoseok retorts, “it was more like friendly eye contact. It was polite!”

He inches away when Minhyuk smirks (that’s even worse), “We’ll leave you alone to think about Mr. Bad Boy and your crush on him.”

“Watch out, though,” Kihyun warns, pushing his glasses up his nose with a knuckle. “He looks like trouble.”

“Kind of scares me,” quips Minhyuk.

Hoseok’s eyes roll up, a grimace lining his lips, “Shut up, he’s not trouble.”

Minhyuk moves, throwing an arm over Kihyun’s shoulders and pulling him towards the main entrance, “Right, well continue daydreaming.”

“I was not!”

They just throw Hoseok knowing glances as they giggle, slipping through the door.

He goes back to  not daydreaming about a certain tattooed man with a brooding aura and a smile that rivals the beauty of a thousand stars.

 

The following week, Hoseok finds himself back outside on bus duty, watching everyone file out and board the buses. He still can’t shake off Kihyun and Minhyuk’s words about his alleged “crush”.

So he doesn’t even notice when a figure saunters up next to him, too immersed in his own thoughts.

“Sup,” nods Hyungwon, sipping out of a coca-cola bottle with a bendy straw, sunglasses perched low on the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t like Hyunwoo!” Hoseok yells, panicking.

Hyungwon’s eyebrows shoot up as he jerks his head back in surprise. “Never said you did?”

Right.

“Yeah, no I mean like right yeah you didn’t,” Hoseok fumbles with his words, a warmth rushing to his cheeks.

“Right,” Hyungwon nods cautiously, backing up a little bit.

“I mean like not that it would matter if you did think I did because I don't,” Hoseok laugh nervously, eye twitching.

“That’s cool?” Hyungwon says, expression suspicious. “He’s on his way over here, just so you know.”

“What?” Hoseok squeak, doing a double take, and sure enough, Hyunwoo is on his way over, Changkyun perched on his shoulders. “Fuck.”

“Wow,” Hyungwon laughs, shaking his head, “That’s the first time I’ve heard you curse.”

“Sorry, I - “

But then Hoseok’s interrupted by a small finger digging into his shoulder.

“I think I left my book inside,” Changkyun says, cocking his head to the side. “Can I go get it?”

“Y-yeah, sure, of course!” Hoseok beams, voice a little too loud as he plant his hands on his hips.

Hyunwoo heaves, swinging Changkyun off his shoulders with a loud laugh.

Hoseok opens his mouth with as offer to take Changkyun inside on the tip of his tongue, but Hyungwon beats him to it.

“Come on, Kyunnie, I’ll help you look for your book,” he says, Changkyun latching onto his finger with one hand as he walks away, leaving Hoseok alone.

With Hyunwoo.

Very much alone with Hyunwoo.

Hoseok clasps his hands behind his back, teetering back on his heels as Hoseok look off into the distance.

A finger taps his shoulder and Hoseok turns his head, face only a few inches from Hyunwoo’s.

“Are you ignoring me?” Hyunwoo asks, a pout on his lips.

_ Damnit how does he look so cute in all black with tattoo sleeves. _

“N-nope!” Hoseok chimes, smile just a bit too wide. “I-I mean no,” he repeats coolly.

“So how’s Changkyun doing in school these days?” Hyunwoo asks, leaning against the wall, looking sinfully gorgeous.

That’s a topic he can handle. “He’s pretty great,” Hoseok gushes, leaning forward earnestly, “He’s testing tomorrow for the gifted programs and I have a good feeling about it.”

“Wow,” Hyunwoo pulls an impressed expression, nodding, “That’s great, he loves his class.”

Hoseok flush a bright red, ducking his head, “Does he?”

“Yep,” Hyunwoo says, shooting Hoseok a thumbs up. “Says you’re the best teacher in the world.”

“Well,” Hoseok begins, twiddling his thumbs, “Changkyun also told me he’d love it if you’d help out with the picnic we’re having next week. You know, it’s just some pizzas and ice cream. Nothing too big” He shrugs his shoulders in what he hopes comes off as casual.

Hyunwoo looks at Hoseok with interest, nodding, “Cool, I think I told him I’d try to make some time for it.”

Hoseok smiles awkwardly, shooting finger guns in Hyunwoo’s direction, “Nice.”

Changkyun’s arrival seconds later provides Hoseok with relief as he clambers back onto Hyunwoo’s 

shoulders. 

The boy tilts his head to the side and grants Hoseok a big grin, missing teeth and all. “Hyung talks about you a lot, Mr. Lee! He thinks you’re cute a- “

“Alright then!” Hyunwoo interrupts loudly, slapping a hand over Changkyun’s mouth and shooting Hoseok a slightly panicked smile.

Hoseok’s eyebrows snap together in confusion as he tries to understand. “Ah, okay! Bye Changkyun. Um, bye Hyunwoo.”

They both wave back at Hoseok absentmindedly, disappearing into the crowd. Hoseok watches as Hyunwoo hoists Changkyun into the child’s seat, fastening the strap underneath his chin and pushing the book into Changkyun’s bag. Watches as he rakes his fingers through the stray hairs that poke out of Changkyun’s helmet, smiling as he plays with the strands, laughing when Changkyun squeals, kicking his legs. His hands are nice, Hoseok muses, really really nice with pretty fingers and veins that stand out on tanned skin - 

Hyungwon snorts, “Right, you don’t have a crush on him.”

“I don’t!”

 

-

 

Hoseok regrets asking Hyunwoo to volunteer when reality sets in three days later. Five people have volunteered: three moms, an uncle, and Hyunwoo.

“I can’t believe this,” Hoseok wails, flinging the paper onto the desk as Minhyuk and Kihyun look on with amusement.

“Maybe,” Minhyuk says, a mocking smile on his lips, “You’re an absolute liar.”

Hoseok whip his head around, eyebrows furrowed, “Excuse  _ you _ , I have never told a lie in my li - “

“Save it,” Kihyun interrupts, raising a hand, “There’s nothing wrong with admitting you have a crush on Changkyun’s hot brother.”

“First of all,” Hoseok hiss, glaring, “I don’t have a crush. Second of all, if I did, it would be inappropriate because that’s Changkyun’s brother! As in my student Changkyun.”

“Alright,” Minhyuk says, shrugging, “but he’s just his brother. Not a parent. Seems pretty okay to me.”

“He’s also hot,” Kihyun adds.

“Yes,” Hoseok groan, rolling his eyes and flopping down into his swivel chair, “but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s Changkyun’s brother. That has to be against the rules.”

“I’d like to point out,” quips Minhyuk, raising a finger, “That you didn’t deny he’s hot. In  _ fact _ , you agreed.”

Hoseok drops his head onto the desk, grumbling and cursing his choice in friends.

 

-

 

The picnic rolls around much too quickly and Hoseok finds himself searching for Hyunwoo unconsciously, standing up on his tiptoes, eyes darting.

The tanned male steps into the room in a few minutes, followed by a smirking Hyungwon, making some hand gestures Hoseok sincerely hope none of the kids can understand.

“I hate you with the passion of a thousand burning suns, you poisonous oak,” Hoseok hisses, digging his nails into Hyungwon’s arm, low enough so Hyunwoo doesn’t hear.

Hyungwon just smiles at Hoseok and claps him on the back, “I brought Hyunwoo here to help out with the fruit station! I’m sure he’s good with his hands, after all.”

Hoseok glares at him and turns to Hyunwoo, an apologetic look on his face, “I’m so sorry about him. He teaches at the daycare so he has way too much time on his hands.”

Hyungwon feigns a hurt expression, pressing a hand to his chest as he turns to leave the room. “You’ll miss me when I’m gone,” he calls over his shoulder.

Hyunwoo laughs and looks at Hoseok expectantly, “So where should I start?”

Hoseok frowns, because it’s really unfair that Hyunwoo can have such a warm voice, like dripping honey,  _ and _ be so incredibly handsome.

“Huh?”

“Start. Where should I start?”

“Ah,” Hoseok mumbles, embarrassed, “I was just cutting up some of the fruits for the picnic. All the other chaperones are outside if you’d rather help them hand out pizza and ice cream.”

Hoseok tries to look busy, aligning the cutting board and searching for a clean knife, hoping Hyunwoo won’t continue talking. It doesn’t work.

“You look really good today,” Hyunwoo says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean - not that you don’t always look good. Because I mean you do. You just look really pretty in blue.” His face blazes a bright red and he coughs into his fist. “I mean handsome!”

He smiles stiffly, like he isn’t sure if what he’s saying is acceptable, and Hoseok flies into an internal panic, because Hyunwoo’s smile causes him quite a bit of emotional distress - nobody, nobody should be allowed to look so absolutely beautiful, it’s just unfair.

Hoseok finds himself caught somewhere between wanting to kiss Hyunwoo and bury himself alive.

He’s saved when Jooheon comes in, waddling on his small legs, “Can I have some honeydew?” He asks, smiling toothily.

Hyunwoo spoons a few slices onto his plate and rolls up his long sleeves a little, curled roses poking out sneakily.

And then, Hoseok finds himself entirely too preoccupied with trying to memorize the black swirls on Hyunwoo’s arms to realize that Jooheon has been asking him for strawberries for the past three minutes.

Hyunwoo just laughs and gives him the berries in Hoseok’s stead.

Hoseok returns to cutting fruit after that, choosing to focus on making even cubes instead of the very attractive male next to him.

“Hey, can you pass me the pineapple?” Hoseok asks, eyes still on the cutting board as he sticks out a hand. 

Hyunwoo hands him an orange instead and Hoseok protests, whipping his eyes up to look at him only to find Hyunwoo’s eyes locked on his, expressionless. They stare at each other for a good minute and just as Hoseok is about to cough to relieve the tension, Hyunwoo opens his mouth, face still impassive.

“If you were a fruit, you’d be a FINEapple.”

Hoseok blinks.

“What?”

“What?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen and he coughs into his fist again.

“Are you a banana?” He asks, face stony. “Because you’re aPEELing!”

“What?” This time Hoseok’s voice cracks a little and Hyunwoo’s face shifts a little.

“Are you a fruit? Because honeydew you look fine right now.”

Hoseok’s hand clenches and his nails pierce through the skin of the orange, splattering juice all over Hyunwoo’s shirt. Hyunwoo jumps back in surprise, the shirt sticking to his frame in all the right ways and for a moment it’s physically impossible for Hoseok tear his eyes away from Hyunwoo’s defined stomach.

And then Hyunwoo pulls at the fabric and Hoseok snaps out of his trance. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, here let me find some napkins,” Hoseok stutters, flinging his hands out wildly and flapping around the room.

He spends the next five minutes dabbing at the front of his sticky shirt, wiping futilely, as a quiet fills the room.

“Did that not work?” Hyunwoo asks after the silence threatens to take over the room. “Damnit, Hyungwon said it would.”

Hoseok blinks.

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok say slowly, articulating his words, “Did you just say  _ Hyungwon _ told you to say those things?”

A multitude of emotions flit over Hyunwoo’s face and he seems to go through an inner struggle before he inhales, squaring his shoulder., “I wanted to ask you out and he told me that you like pick up lines. His exact words were  ‘the cornier the better’.”

“Y-you wanted to ask me out?”

“Yeah, like on a date.”

“A date?” The squeak that leaves Hoseok’s lips is more than embarrassing and only serves to intensify the blush blooming across his cheeks. “Like a date like just us two on a date?”

He smiles and Hoseok gurgles back a sound between a screech and a sob because goddamnit there it is again there’s the smile that kills him.

Hyunwoo steps closer to him, his nose brushing over Hoseok’s as his breath ghosts over Hoseok’s lips. There’s a moment of complete silence as Hyunwoo whispers a soft ‘yeah’ and his lips hover dangerously close to Hoseok’s. And Hoseok’s not entirely sure what he’s waiting for but he can’t stand the tension much longer mumbling a low ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ and darting forward.

Hyunwoo’s lips are soft, softer than Hoseok may or may not have imagined. He stiffens for half a second before his strong arms wrap around Hoseok’s waist, pulling him flush against his frame. Kissing Hyunwoo makes his fingers tingle, breath leaving his lungs quickly as little sparks bloom in his chest. Hyunwoo treats Hoseok like he’s something precious, cradling his jaw with one hand, his mouth moving against Hoseok’s softly.

When he pulls away, he presses his forehead against Hoseok’s, pecking him softly on the tip of his nose.

“So a date?”

Hoseok giggles softly, digging his fingers into his sides, relishing in the smile that blooms across his face. The moment seems so light, almost airy until something Hyunwoo said earlier makes Hoseok snap out of his trance.

“Wait, but Hyungwon?” Hoseok enunciates, livid underneath his calm exterior. “Hyungwon said I like cheesy pickup lines? And Hyungwon told you to ask me out like that?”

Hyunwoo nods, confusion washing over his features.

Hoseok smiles widely, stepping back and clasping his hands together in front of himself, voice angelic. “I’ll be right back, alright, Hyunwoo?”

He just smiles at Hoseok nodding sweetly.

Of course. It’s because he’s an angel.

Hoseok whirls around, picking up a pineapple as he steps out the door, eyes darting around the halls in search of Hyungwon’s lanky frame.

“Oh Hyungwon,” Hoseok call, voice sugary sweet, dripping honey as he spots Hyungwon at the end of the hallway. “I heard Hoseok told a very certain someone some very certain things.” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widen as he inches back, throwing out his hands defensively and mumbling ‘no, wait, stop!’ Hoseok swings the pineapple threateningly, narrowing his eyes at Hyungwon as he pulls his arm back, the pineapple dangerously clenched in his fist.

Hyungwon screams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: i cant wait to write for showho!! one of my fave mx pairings!!!
> 
> my mind: ure a kihyukie add some type of kihyuk how can you not be writing about kihyuk what th fucke is wrong w u
> 
> also! cross posted from my tumblr bc i cant write reader fics anymorehsdkjfhkj
> 
> all kudos and comments are much appreciated!! esp th comments!!! they keep me livin!!


End file.
